This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study aims to develop a database to characterize risk factors for obesity in adolescents in Central Virginia. The development of a registry containing elements on nutrition, metabolic status and other parameters for obese pediatric patients. The hope is to plan future studies that extend knowledge by phenotypic characterization through the creation of a baseline.